The Favourite Fear
by Serb
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Scarecrow would have behaved when 'flirting' ? Here is an insight to what once happened in Arkham. Odd pairing, but worth reading. Please Read and Review!


**The Favourite Fear**

_Author's Note: Ok, I'm not experienced in writing Batman fics because I haven't even seen many of the episodes, so don't kill me if I get details wrong! This is a one-shot short fic, so please be gentle. As you all know, none of the characters belong to me but originally to DC comics and Warner Bros._

It was just another normal day in Arkham Asylum, the famous place where all of Gotham's most notorious villains reside after having an encounter with the Dark Knight, Batman.

The scene starts off with a rather large room where every day, for one hour, the patients meet and have 'friendly' discussions. This was kind of a 'common room', and many patients just didn't get on very well with each other. Any object that used to be there, such as a T.V. or a table, had been removed as a safety precaution especially since in the last few days the villains were getting rather restless.

In other words, this room for the patients was the Boredom Room.

Our attention is attracted to a certain patient that was leaning against the wall, looking uninterested to his surroundings. His loved books have been confiscated because yesterday he made a small fuss by attacking the guards and trying to escape. Luckily for the guards, it was morning and there were a lot of people around, so the escapist was captured.

The thing which upset him most, was that his favorite book, 'The Sleepy Hollow' had been taken away. Obviously, this patient was none other than the former Professor Jonathan Crane a.k.a. The Scarecrow.

The tall, lanky man looked around in disinterest, still hurt that his greatest loves (the books) were taken away from him.

_I swear that I'm going to give these pesky guards a healthy dose of my fear toxins,_ Crane thought cunningly, _once I find out how to get out of this hellhole._

His shifty eyes wandered to Harvey 'Two-Face' Dent who was sitting in the far corner, flipping his coin without any point. Then Crane looked at Harley Quinn who was not far. Her eyes were misty from day-dreaming and her expression was sad. She was probably thinking about her 'Mistah J' or the Joker, her love (it was against the rules for Harley and Joker to be in the same room, for there could be a lot of problems..... it's a long story).

Jonathan Crane actually felt sorry for the girl. She was one of the few people he got on well with in the Asylum. She seemed to be attracted to a man who actually harmed her. The Joker reminded Crane a bit of a bully, and Crane loathed bullies. No wonder Poison Ivy wanted to protect her. Speaking of Ivy, where was she?

Crane searched the room until his eyes landed on a sole figure not far away from him, who was bent over which looked like a plant in a pot of earth. In spite of not being interested in anything, he couldn't maintain the curiosity to see what the Plant Seductress was tending to.

As he approached closer, he noticed that the female acquired a slight tan on her usually pale skin. Since these few days she had been calm in captivity, Pamela Isley had been granted a reward to go to the Greenhouses to tend the garden, under supervision of course.

He noticed that she was tending to a rather poor-looking stem of hibiscus. Ivy placed her hand on it, and with a bit of concentration the plant sprung into life, spurting healthy green leaves and a scarlet red flower at the end.

Crane noticed that the color of this flower was similar to the colour of her hair, which was fiery red. Red - the color of fire, the mass of energy which many people are afraid of. Her hair color reminded Jonathan Crane of fear. He was starting to feel better already.

'Do you want something, Mr. Crane?' Suddenly asked Ivy, looking up at him after being noticed that she was observed.

He noticed her eyes were a sparkling green, reminding him the colour of one of his fear gases. Crane was actually starting to like this feminist woman that almost every man hated.

'Nothing at all,' he took his usual hostile pose, crossing his skinny arms, winding his skeletal fingers against the arm,' I'm just wondering how on earth did you get the allowance to bring this flower pot here, while I can't even bring a book in this room.'

'Unlike you, I don't attack the guards in broad daylight and try to do a hopeless escape,' Answered the redhead coldly.

Crane was fuming. So she heard of his humiliating attempt to escape yesterday? Well, he was humiliated enough in school, and wasn't going to receive a tongue-lashing so easily now. If she wanted to fight, so be it.

'Then what do you do?' He snapped in self-defense,' Seduce the guards and threaten that you shall choke them if you don't see your precious flowers again?'

Ivy's eyes flashed in anger, 'Don't insult the plants.' She growled.

Crane was ready to be entertained,' Are you sure that the guard won't come in, smash the pot, and rip your flower in pieces?'

While she was getting up, Ivy's eyes now showed anger mixed with worry and, best of all, fear. Crane thought she looked much prettier with the fear in her eyes..... everybody did. It gave the eyes an extra twinkle. Oh, how wonderful it was to seduce a woman this way!

'They won't,' she said firmly, taking her leisure-like pose, by leaning out her shapely hip and leaning her small hand against it.

She had drawn herself to her full height, which was not much. She was still a petite woman who was a head shorter than the considerably taller Jonathan Crane. She looked up at him daringly. When a person is afraid, their skin pales. Crane always thought it made a woman seem more delicate with the porcelain pale skin. Was she seducing him?

'How do you know?' He asked, stepping closer.

She gave a small, sultry-looking smile, 'Because they won't like what I will do to their..... personal parts.'

Crane actually blushed at this, but quickly got a grip on himself, telling himself furiously not to show this weakness. A hint of fear and a seductive threat? It was too good to be true.

He let his eyes wander over her lithe body dressed in the Asylum's uniform. He looked at her rather shapely body, which was rather attractive.....

'Doctor Crane!' Quipped Miss Isley in annoyument,' What do you think you're doing?'

He looked up at her emerald eyes. Did he detect a hint of nervousness in them. Only one thing to do: stimulate it.

'I was wondering,' he said daringly,' what will you do if I pinched your behind right now?'

Suddenly, he found his uniform being yanked down to be face to face with the female. Her delicate small nose almost touched his more prominent one.

'Don't push me!' She snarled.

'Alright!' Yelled one of the guards breaking the commotion,' Enough fighting! Crane- back to your cell!'

She reluctantly released the tall man in disgust and walked away. Crane sneered up at the guard, and let himself be taken away.

The watching patients lost their interest and continued their daily life of boredom.

THE END

_Author's Note: This is short, and may have had no point. You are probably thinking 'What on earth did you try to do here?!' since Poison Ivy/Scarecrow is a rather unusual couple. But please, be kind and have understanding to review me. I'd really like to know how I've done. Thanks!_


End file.
